I Want You
by The Midnight Serenade
Summary: Even Lily Evans can give into lust sometimes, especially when it's James Potter. M for language and gang rape.


Edit: I don't read smut (no time) so therefore I am not familiar with the terms in that world. 'Gang rape' has been added to the description, but next time actually use manners -if you have them, that is- when reminding an author of what they had missed. Thank you.

* * *

Lily's eyes flitted open. She was in a dark room and her hands were tied to something thick and hard—a wooden bedpost. Her head throbbed something awful; her neck ached from crouching in the same position for so long. And someone had taken her clothes.

The door flew open a few seconds later and bright white light filled the room. Lily gasped in pain and shut her eyes instinctively, turning her head away. Rough hands grabbed her chin and held it in place.

"Look at me." The speaker had a low, dangerous voice.

Lily gave a muffled grunt but didn't open her eyes. A palm whipped across her face.

"I said," the voice repeated, "_look_ _at_ _me_."

There was something quite familiar to Lily about that voice...

She squinted up. "You," she whispered.

James Potter smiled cruelly. "Me," he agreed. "Me indeed."

"Why—how could you—"

"How're you here?" he laughed. "Oh, a simple Sleeping Draught in your soup at dinner and you were more than happy to come with us."

"Us?" Lily whispered.

James waved an airy hand. "Oh, not Sirius and the rest of them, if that's what you were thinking. No, I wouldn't let them have what's rightfully mine. But some others...some others might have beaten me to the prize previously." Then he whistled, a loud, sharp sound.

Through the open door poured into a dozen other boys. They were either Lily's friends, Lily's ex-boyfriends, and in one case, her boyfriend now.

"Amos—" she cried and strained against her bonds.

"I wouldn't do that," James said. "They're under a spell to attack when they hear your voice. So in essence, they're little more than animals right now. But don't worry," he added. "I'll have them back to normal soon so they can wallow in the guilt of what they'd done to you."

"James, you can't do this," Lily pleaded. "Please think this through!"

"Don't you tell me I can't do it," he hissed at her. "Don't you believe anything otherwise. GO!"

The boys sprang, doglike, into the air and landed on all fours on the bed. Their hands scrabbled all over her body and explored places she hadn't even touch herself. Some forced their tongues against hers while some took pleasure in lapping furiously at her seeping pussy. One overzealous boy—a fellow Ravenclaw prefect, Liam Stapleton—even tried inserting his hard cock into her. Just before the head entered fully, a blast of light knocked him aside. James stood over him, wand outstretched.

"No one is allowed to enter her but me!" he shouted. "You dare do it, and I'll kill you!"

Lily lay there, sobbing, as her brainwashed classmates ravaged her body. Her innocence was destroyed as one by one, they took turns pressing their cocks to her mouth and forcing to swallow. The good thing was that they seemed to tire quickly. Soon, all of them lay in heaps around the room, either snoring or panting. Lily herself was almost over, a shaking mess on the bed.

"Enjoyed that?" James asked. He climbed into her, removing his shirt with a flourish.

Lily didn't respond. Her will was broken.

Large, calloused hands grabbed her breasts and ran over her erect nipples. "Oh, you definitely enjoyed that," he purred. A hand slid down to between her legs, caressing and fingering the wetness there. A shudder ran through her body. "Mmmm...you're delicious, Lily Evans."

"James," she croaked. "James, please..."

"Had you been in your right mind right now," he mused, "would you still be begging me?"

"Please..."

Light fingers brushed her hot forehead, flicking away the sweaty hair. With an incantation, her hands were freed also. She began beating weakly at his chest. He allowed it, until Lily finally settled into a pathetic whimper. James then took her hands and put it to her own tits.

"Feel yourself, Lily," he murmured. "Feel how these—" he made her pinch her own nipples. "—are standing up. They want me. And you want me."

"No—"

"I turn you on, don't I?" he whispered. "Admit it! You're wet, you're hot, and you're aroused."

"I don't want you."

James laughed softly, twirling a strand of dark red hair around his finger. "You're lying to yourself, Lily. You want me with every fiber of your being. I can make you feel alive."

"No, James. I don't want you." Her voice was weak. Mad desire almost always conquers logic, and this was no difference. The way he was touching her didn't help.

"Don't you?" he asked. His lips were at her ear, close enough to spark overwhelming feelings but with enough distance to keep those feelings under control. His voice took on a seductive quality. "Don't you want me?" He moved to her neck, sucking hard on a vein. She cried out, and not in pain, as a purple love bite began to form. His mouth skimmed the delicate skin at her collarbone and she tangled his hands in his hair as he worked his way down her body.

"There you go," James whispered. He kissed the space between her breasts and nipped the areolas. His tongue flicked at the nipples, making them more erect than ever. Lily moaned gently. He kissed her bellybutton, and finally, her bald pussy. By then, she was practically drooling.

"Don't you want me?" he asked again.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Yes, I want you! I want you in me!"

She knew he was smirking as he unbuttoned his pants. "Took you long enough to realize, eh?"

* * *

Author's Note: A short piece I wrote during my Calculus exam :)

_Tammy_


End file.
